Beautiful
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Forge makes Kurt a new gadget, but instead of opening dimensions this one reveals long forgotten fears and brings to light some well hidden feelings. This time around, can Kurt handle it?


"Kurt!" Forge said excitedly as he rushed into the younger teen's room without knocking, startling the reading mutant.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" Kurt breathed, clutching a hand to his chest as he took in the excited, grinning face of his friend.

Forge shrugged unapologetically, "The point is that I didn't, _anyways_, guess what?" he said, practically bouncing in his enthusiasm before he caught himself and flopped down on the bed beside the blue teen.

"You invented something?"

"Well yes . . ." Forge said, frowning for a moment before grinning once more, "But can you guess what?"

"Um . . . artificial intelligence?" Kurt guessed randomly, shutting his book and tossing it onto his desk.

"That was so last year" Forge scoffed, "But no" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small metal box with long straps wrapped around it as he offered it to Kurt for his curious inspection. "I call it my dimension transporter two point 0 seeing as the first one had some . . . technical difficulties."

Kurt instantly tossed the contraption back to the older teen, shaking his head frantically, "Now way, absolutely not if you're thinking what I think you are."

"What?" Forge asked eyes wide in innocence, "I'm fairly sure it'll work this time. The problem was that the last one just didn't work fast enough, leaving time for the dimensions to stay open. I'm nearly positive this one will work."

"Yeah" Kurt scoffed, "_nearly_ positive."

"Kurt, at least try it."

"No way! Not after last time. There's no way I'm going through that again." Kurt said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as he shuddered at the memory.

"Aww, it wasn't _that_ bad" Forge murmured, putting a hand on his friend's back and making him shiver for an entirely different reason this time as his hand rubbed soothing circles in silken fur. Kurt purred quietly before he made the conscious effort to stop himself, glancing at Forge to see whether the other had noticed.

Forge paused in his ministrations, raising a dark eyebrow before he continued, "At least give it a shot, for me?"

"I'm sorry" Kurt said softly, "You know I'd do almost anything for you, but not this. It was . . . scary. I was terrified. I- I still have nightmares about it sometimes." He admitted quietly, a bit ashamed.

Forge frowned, "How come you never told me?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Kurt sighed in frustration, "What teenage guy still has nightmares? Everyone already looks at me like I'm some kid; I didn't want you to be one of them."

"I'd never think of you like that, you're one of the bravest people I know" Forge said earnestly, "you can trust me. Gosh, if I'd have known how much it bothered you I wouldn't have tried to make a new one. I'm sorry; I won't pressure you into it anymore if you're sure."

"Oh, I'm sure" Kurt murmured, shifting so that his head was lying comfortably in Forge's lap, the other teen moving his hand up to card his fingers through dark locks gently. A small purr escaped the blue mutant, making a dark flush rise to his cheeks as he cringed a bit.

Forge hummed thoughtfully, chuckling lightly. "Soft spot, is it?"

"Oh my God" Kurt groaned, burying his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry, gosh, embarrassing . . ."

"I think it's cute." Forge murmured, smiling softly as he continued to stroke sable tresses.

"I am_ not_ cute" Kurt huffed, removing his hands to raise an eyebrow at his friend's grin.

"Yes, you are" Forge said in a sing song voice, "Though, if you're really against it, I can think of a couple of other endearing descriptions."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he spluttered, blushing from the obvious leer in Forge's voice.

Forge offered a cocky grin that he didn't really feel. "_Well_" he said, stretching the word like taffy, "I mean, I think you're cute, hot, sexy, beautiful, take your pick . . . I like you Kurt, in the more than friendly way" he murmured, stilling his hand as he looked intently into wide yellow eyes.

"Um . . . what?" Kurt whispered, not quite comprehending the older teen's words.

Forge closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, "You know what I mean. I like you, in a romantic way, I guess what I'm really saying, or more like asking, is if you'll . . . be my boyfriend?" the last part came in a rush and it took Kurt a second to decipher the jumbled words.

"You want _me _to be your boyfriend?" he asked in disbelief.

Forge shifted uncomfortably, "A simple no would be fine."

"Well, no, I'm not saying no, but . . . you do realize that I have fur, right?"

A dark eyebrow rose in surprise, "I think our first meeting clued me in on that, yeah."

"And I have a tail" Kurt continued, pointedly ignoring his friend's sarcasm.

"I think the real issue is that you're just realizing this."

"And a significant less amount of digits on my hands and feet, and I tend to run on all fours."

"Yes, and do you realize how sexy you are, and how often I've had to physically stop myself from jumping you or telling you how I feel?"

"You can't possibly think that I'm . . . that I'm . . . that." Kurt finished with a blush, refusing to say the word. "I scare people."

"Well, I'm not like most people. I'm serious, I really like you Kurt."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he took in a deep breath, finally sitting up before he looked carefully into dark eyes.

"If this is some kind of a joke . . . I'll never forgive you." Kurt said seriously, a major change from his usual teasing demeanor.

"I swear I'm not joking, and if it really was all a prank, would I go this far?" He murmured, tilting his head a bit and leaning in to gently press his lips against Kurt's. Kurt gasped into the kiss, leaning in to Forge as the other placed a soothing hand on the nape of his neck, fingers moving to tangle themselves in silky strands.

Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from pouting as Forge moved back a bit, but still close enough for their breath to mingle.

"So, still think I'm joking?"

Kurt smiled, "I think . . . I'd like you to kiss me again, and that I'd very much like to be your boyfriend."

Forge smirked, pressing their lips together as he murmured, "That can be arranged."

_AN: Sooooo, what'd you think? I have come to like this pairing, though it's my first time writing it. I hope you all liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
